


Bond deals with Wakey

by Phillipe363



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Not for Woke people, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: James Bond gets called in out of retirement by M and Felix to deal with a new problem, which in addition to the others there is a insane agent wanting to kill him to all because believing herself to be entitled to his title of 007.





	Bond deals with Wakey

**Hey guys**

**I had no plans of writing this up and is one of those times for reaction fics, I don’t really want to, but I am to address this issue because I need to.**

**Simply put looks like the James Bond franchise decided to sign its death warrant and get SJW woke by having a female actress now use the title of 007. With having a passing of the torch moment since James Bond is getting replaced, according to the information that’s out there.**

**And not just a stand-in since Bond retired in the last movie but like the new 007 agent which given this is Daniel Craig’s last James Bond film, they are no doubt going to try to make her the future star of the franchise.**

**Because that’s what these woke people do is take over existing stuff, ruin it and in the case of woke feminists make it a totally toxically dominated women culture with erasing, and hating men.**

**Just look at Star Wars, the Arrowverse, the new Terminator films, Doctor Who and so on.**

**Sorry but if they do the James Bond franchise is dead because the actual Bond fans, not the people from Twitter that Hollywood is so desperate to pander to, will make sure this franchise goes broke by not watching the films.**

**James Bond is a manly male, which is sadly disappearing into today’s political propaganda films/shows/books/games, and created in 1953 by Ian Fleming with later first big movie breakthrough onto screens in Dr. No during 1962.**

**James Bond has since his first appearance always been 007, they are one and the same.**

**This coming from a childhood James Bond fan who grew up viewing these films on VHS, with having seen nearly all of them and if they go this woke route, I’d rather this franchise dies.**

**Like there’s a reason this saying for Bond holds true of men want to be him and the women want to be with him.**

**Which it’s not just people like me of a happily straight, white male but women, people of other races and sexual preferences who are all tired of this woke crap being shoved into everything.**

**We want good escapist entertainment, not political messaging.**

**If some SJW has managed to make it this far well don’t bother leaving an angry, hate-filled message despite I know you're going to anyway. You’ll just be laughed at and ignored.**

**Now on with the show.**

* * *

the MI6 building in M’s Office

James Bond wearing a basic black T-shirt and tan pants, with boots, enters the office to see M sitting behind the desk, as usual, Felix in the corner and some dark-skinned woman nearby, wearing a jacket and pants, with her hair shaved close to her head.

“I don’t believe we’ve met Ms.?” Bond asks politely.

“Lynch, Wakey Lynch. Actually, just call me 007 and don’t bother with your sexist flirting with me it won’t work” Wakey says sharply.

“I was just curious about your name and how long have you been an agent?” Bond replies.

“Gave my 007 license today and you’re not needed here anymore. Go back to your retirement. They have me” Wakey says.

“Right cause you’re an expert after being here less then a day” Bond replies dryly then glances at M “How did Lynch even get the job?”

“I got ordered to by the people who I answer to. She’s got connections and they wanted her in” M says.

“Right” Bond replies because he knows what that means, Lynch getting the job and 007 rank is not do any actual qualifications, but due to knowing people who wanted to push her in.

“I actually asked M to bring you out of retirement since we have a situation on our hands that well CIA is tied up due to them being more focused on the wrong things and wanting to play the usual politics crap” Felix says.

“Back officially or unofficially?” Bond asks.

“I never filed your resignation, just your very long vacation time since you left a few years ago. So, you are still with us 007, not Ms. Lynch” M replies.

“No! 007 is now me, not him and I’ve been waiting a long time you to die Bond” Wakey says.

Rushing forward Wakey pulls out a knife with taking a swing at Bond who simply grabs her arm, twists it until breaking her arm at the elbow joint causing Lynch to yell painfully, before Bond slams her head on the desk causing Wakey to fall to the floor unconscious.

“And looks like she took it out of my hands, but M asked me to do some digging on my own. Apparently, Wakey Lynch is a former prisoner of a mental hospital from California with some serious ego issues and hatred against men. She got obsessed with you for some reason, also joined a similar likeminded group recently” Felix explains.

“So, you brought me here on an overnight flight to get her to snap? Clever” Bond replies.

“One reason and like I said we have a situation we need you for. We’ve got a missing scientist, a very important one and Blofeld escaped” Felix explains.

“Damn it” Bond swears under his breath.

Pressing a button on a small com box on his desk “Moneypenny please have some agents in to take Ms. Lynch for questioning and a proper cell” M orders.

“Right away sir and thank goodness too. She was annoying. James, glad your back and not getting replaced” Moneypenny replies then hangs up.

“We all are, and I promise your title is required goes to somebody I’ll make sure it’s a person who has earned it” M says.

“Thank you, sir, it’s good to be back and now let’s get to work” Bond replies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, if you want, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have left the comment not moderated for now. If I start getting attacked over this I can easily put that back in place.


End file.
